A Night to Dread!
by Mediatorlover2013
Summary: After that 1 kiss between Jesse and Suze he leaves and finally comes back a year later. Then on one single night Suze go to a party at the millionaires 'Tad'. She has a blast but then she sae a sight she was never supposed to see. Vampires. Now she must die. Twilight cross over with the volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Susannah's POV

That kiss. That kiss was the best thing that ever happened to me. But to him it was a mistake. Thats what i am to him a mistake. And now he's avoiding me. After that kiss between Jesse and me in the graveyard he has kept his distance. I never really see him any more. He moved to the rectory. Paul is still here but he's changed. He's not the rude, aggnoramt Paul that would do whatever it takes to get me. Nope he's gone. He acts like a normal friend these days. He says hi everyday but occasionally he still confesses his love for me. Its been a month. I haven't really met any ghost over this time only 1 really. His name is Matt. He was accidentally shot by his girlfriend when she thought he was breaking in. I told his ex that she shouldn't blame herself anymore and that its ok to move on but i guess she moved on a long time ago. She already had a guy with his tongue down her throat when i got to her house. Matt was super upset. Im not all soft with ghost but Matt is a really sweet guy, not to mention a major hottie. So i comforted him and guess what he is still here. He doesn't know whats keeping him back so he stuck around. He's a really good friend and kicked some ghost butt with me a couple of times. I still cried over Jesse and then he came. When i came home from school he was sitting on my bed looking rather nervous twiddling his fingers. "Jesse". He had looked up at me like he was surprised i was there. It is my room!

"Susannah". I sat down next to him. Maybe he was going to proclaim his un dying love for me and scoop me in his arms... A girl can dream. But what he said sent me into tears.

"What do you mean your leaving!".

"Susannah, ill be around but you wont see me for awhile". I stood up.Y eyes were filling with tears and my vision was blurry. "Why?!". He stood up looking rather upset of my sudden outburst.

"Susannah, you need to realise that you cant be with me. You need to date other boys . Alive". I held in my tears. I know he gets uncomfortable when i cry in front of him. Especially this time when he couldnt comfort me. " But i dont just want any boy. I dont want to love any other guy. I... I love you Jesse". Yes you heard right. I had said to right to him but instead of him kissing me he simply said "Good bye Susannah" and dematerialze. To god knows where. But has he shimmered away i swear i could see a wet shine in his eyes.

That was a year ago.

**AN: Hey guys im hoping for reviewd. I know this chap was small but that is because it was like a Prologue. Showing what had happened and now we r going back to the present Time :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Its is now July 13th. I have 1 year of school left but the highlight of this year already would be that i got voted over Kelly to become the Mission's Vice President. Now she is assistant President. Over the year since _he_ left I've actually started a carrier. Im a singer. Not world wide known yet but I've rapped in some songs and did a duet with the amazing Rikki Martin. Plus acting in Music videos. Just these little things earned me a lot of money plus fame at my school. And Yes! With the money i have updated my wardrobe but doing that didn't even spend half my money. Thats how big i earned it.

Gina is actually here in Carmel. Not visiting me nor Sleepy but here on holiday with her family. Its school break back in New York and her dad got a humongous raise so he's treating his family by traveling. 1 of the places being here in California. Gina's family has decided to stay at the Pebble Bech Hotel Resort but just for 2 weeks.

Me, i still haven't forgotten Jesse. But i still cant believe he left. I told the guy i LOVED him and he just leaves. When it was 3 months by i was getting worried that Paul had done something to Jesse and i even went over to his and gave him a good punch breaking his nose. Worth nothing cause he swore he didn't do anything. Finally Father Dom had told me that Jesse has not moved on but he is still living at the rectory. That got me pissed. Its like he was scared to face me, or maybe he just didn't want to embarrass me by saying 'I do not love you Susannah'. That would be whole lot better than him personally ignoring me for a year thinking it will do me good if i dated Alive guys. Well i still hasn't. Sort of. I did go out with one of the new kids 'Tad Beautmount' and he was a real sweetheart not to mention RICH. You should have seen his house its like 10X bigger than the Queen of England's place. His life aint all goody goods, i heard his father was sick and had to have special care like Dr Slaski. We went on 2 dates but there was nothing that we really had in common so we stopped going out but hes a great friend and we talk occasionally. Speaking of great friends where is that Bugga Matt. Matt like i also mentioned is great guy. After his ex girlfriend problem he still hasnt moved on but he hangs around with me alot. Hes like the brother i never had, taking stuff, actually helping me unlike some Step- Brothers and when i cried at night about Jesse he would be there. He knows all about what happened with Jesse and he only met him once.

Back to reality now. We have only acouple of days till school left and i just got home. Hes usually in my room when i get home from school watching tv, reading one of my books or occasionally waiting to scare me. I opened my door but my room was empty with no ghostly presence. I shrugged it off and went into the bathroom to change into my legging jesns and a black tank. Jesse may be gone but i never know when Matt will pop up. Looking in the mirror to see my finishing product AKA lipgloss, eyeshadow and eyeliner.

"Ello-"

"AH" Matt dematerialzed in the reflection of my mirror behind me. I jumped out of my skin. Since i havent had many ghost clients lately as Matt likes to call them i have forgotton how they tend to pop up and can scare the living crap out of you. He started laughing uncontrolably rolling on the floor like an immature child. Once i caught my breath i realised it was actually funny. I must of looked priceless to him as i am not an easy person to scare. "Matt! you asshole"

He stopped laughing. His blonde hair gotten messy and his shirt was ruffled reavleing his surf boy abbs. "Whoa Suze, that was a once in a life time offer to see you scared like that". I hit him playfully on his shoulder a bit harder than needed and walked out into my room. "What is that my gift? I saw Death flash before my eyes". I sarcastically put my hand on forehead and made it look like i was about to faint. He brings out the child in me.

"Nah sorry to dissappoint you." he hugged me. Harder than necessary but i guess thats pay back from the punch i gave him. "Happy Birthday!". Did i mention that I turned 17 today. It was a super day. Calls non stop this morning and walking into home room the room was all made up obviously decorated by Kelly and Debbie. It was still nice of them considering i kicked Kelly's butt off the Vice President chair.

"Thank you"

Matt let go, leaving me to try and breath through my crushed lungs at last. I watched him curiously as he picked up an envolope i must of missed when i walked in and handed it to me. It was stylish. The envolope paper was a shiny gold with outlined silver curved edges. I looked at Will expectantly but he just shrugged his shoulders. I wonder who its from. Probably Kelly to another one of her Pool Parties that in no way involve swimming. Across the fron was a silver chain. Must be a new style eh. No fan of mine. I turned it over.

"Oh my".

It was beautiful. The chain was apart of a beautiful necklace. But not just any necklace a diamond choker/collar necklace. These things cost thousands. Kelly's dad is rich but not as much to give a stranger a priceless necklace. It must be the wrong address. But my name was on the back in fancing writing.

*Whistle*

I opened it. Reveling a flat cream coloured paper. With the words Party on the top in pure gold writing.

I read " _Susannah Simon you are invited to the once in a life time end of year party at Tad Beautmonts. July 14th at 7 to 12pm. See you there."._

Matt whistled again. "Must be rich to give out party favours like that."

"Yeah his dad is a millionaire"

*Bring Bring*

The phone started ringing. "Hello?" I awnsered.

"Happy Birthday Babe!"

"Hey Gina thanks. Whats up?". I heard a cough. Matt looked at me and mouthed her name 'Gina' i nodded.

"What cant i invite my bestfriend to go to mall with me on her special day"

"Of course you can. Ill also call Cee Cee and be right there".

"You do that". I hung up. Gina and Cee Cee are total oppisites but they still get along and both have fashion sense when it comes to me and my clothes.

I rung Cee Cee and she assured me she will be there. Once i finished up with her i put the phone in its cradle and turned to Matt. "Im going to the mall with Gina and Cee Cee in acouple of minutes".

He smiled his devilish smile. "Gina's the hot one right".

I picked up one of my pink fluffy pillows on my bed and hit him on the face. "Thats my friend your speaking of who.. guess what cant see you".

Using his ghost abilities a pillow came flying my way and since i was sitting cross legged on the bed i fell on top of him causing me to giggle in a fit of laughter. However i stopped short as Matt said "I can sense a presense coming. You got another client". Matt acts like hes a mediator too. Helping the dead move on like me when he is the one i should be helping. Sometimes i think ive created a monster child. A faint blue glow to started to materialze above my window seat. As it cleared up Matt started his every-ghost speech "Ok state you name and dea-"

"Susannah?"

Jesse. It was Jesse. Nerve on him showing up after he left me a year ago. As much as i would want to run up to him and hug him tight. I knew he would just disappear and i would be giving in to easily.

"Jesse". There was silence. Matt was still on the ground and i was lying on my bed with my head hanging down the side. The pink pillow was in the air. I straightned up same as Matt who introduced himself. "Hey im Matt. Not sure if you remember me?".

"I do. Your still here?". His expression was blank. I missed hearing his voice everyday. Getting lost in those dark pools in his eyes. Matt leened against the wall with arms crossed glaring at Jesse.

"Yeah i am. Thought I'de stick around with Suze". Jesse looked at me questionably. I just shrugged my shoulders and swallowed. "What are you doing here Jesse?" I think thats a FAIL on sounding confident. He smiled up at me.

"Happy Birthday Querida"

I was shocked. Matt -being with me for a year- stepped away one step. He knew i was upset about Jesse leaving and i made him swore that if he ever saw Jesse he wouldnt do anything.

"Thank you but... WHAT THE HELL JESSE!". I burst. And i mean i bursts. I could hear an avalanche forming in Alaska! Jesse seemed ataken back by my sudden outburst.

"You've been gone a year Jesse. A YEAR. I thought you were exorcised, moved on or Paul did something for God's sake. But no. Father Dom had to tell me that were hiding away in the rectory. Ive called you when ive needed your help the most but now ive learnt i cant rely on you. And now a year later you just pop up on a special occasion acting calm like nothing happened. Why Jesse?!".

"Susannah" he had a look of hurt in his eyes. How is hurt, im not the one who dissappearsd for a year. His voice was stern though "You needed to realise that... That you cant love the dead. You need to be with someone alive. Someone who your parents can see, who you can grow old with.".

I sighed "I dont want to be with just any body. You told me you loved me. What happened to that Jesse?"

I felt tears starting to run down my cheek. Boys are frustrating. One minute Jesse finally claims his love for me and even kisses me then he goes and leaves for a year saying, and i quote 'it was a mistake'

I looked down to floor. I couldnt meet his gaze. Just remembering about Matt i looked at the wall he was leening on but he was no where in my sight. Jesse sighed and with a shimmer i felt his presence disappear. Coward


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hi, thx to 'HauntedGirl' who reviewed my story. This chap is soooo short and I'm so sorry but there was nothing else to add and i wanna get to the point of the story.**

"I think a pale green would suit you. It'll make your eyes POP".

"No no i think a rose red. Suze is a bad ass after all"

"You dont want others getting the wrong impression though do you?"

"arghh".

Cee Cee and Gina were arguing over a dress for me to wear to Tad's party. Personally i disagree with both. Green would be nice but it will make my eyes blend in with the colour more and red I'm not to keen on.

"Here try this on". Gina threw a violet coloured dress to me. I examined it. Dont get me wrong it was beautiful. An all-over beaded mermaid shaped gown with sheer illisuion neckline.

"Nah, purple isnt my colour.. Besides this would look stunning on you Cee. this is a dress to make eyes POP".

"Hmm i dont know-".

"Just try it on". Gina pushed Cee Cee into the dressing room and i handed the gown to her as she pasted.

"Ok now onto you". Gina turned to me clapping her hands together.

"I was thinking white" she shook her head and walked over to a different rack. I followed and laughed. Just like New York times i tell you. "And what are you wearing may i ask?" I raised one eyebrow questionally at her and skanned a few dresses.

"Only the finest."

The red curtain to Cee Cee's dressing room was pushed aside and my albino friend came out looking gorgeous than ever. Her violet eyes stood out with the dress. "Oh Cee you look beautiful. Thats the dress for you".

She smiled at me and her cheeks flushed "You think so". Gina stepped in

"Your aiming to impress Mctavish?. Job well done". I smiled at Cee nodding. She really looked gorgeous, if that idiot Mctavish friend of mine doesnt notice her then he will get a good old midnight visit from Suze. Whaaa haa.

While Cee Cee un changed from ger dress and purchased it me and Gina went back to looking for my dress tomorrow night. Search party ended soon when my eyes caught something perfect. I walked into the dressing room and came out wearing it.

"Oh my God." Gina dropped a navy blue dress she was holding and just, gaped at me. Few people around the store were also looking. I guess thats settles it.

"Its perfect".

* * *

After our little shopping Spree i went home. Andy prepared my favourite meal for me. It was really sweet of him and Dopey and Sleepy were less sloppier than normal. Its nice to see them make an effort. When i came up to my room Jesse wasn't there, neither was Matt. Jesse most probably scared him off. What an eventful birthday this turned out to be. I got out clothes and shut the door behind me in the bathroom. I took the longest shower i could ever. Sum it up to about 20 minutes and then Dopey called out about the whole wasting water speech. Like he cares. I got changed into my sweatpants and a black tank and walked out of the bathroom to find a ghostly visitor sitting on my window seat. My heart leapt thinking it was Jesse but it wasn't. I don't why i am so eager to see him anyway. He's had his chance, a whole year actually to decide whether he wants anything to do with me that long. Ive had to wait that long worried sick so i cant just go kneeling at his feet begging him to never leave again can i? But as much as i yearn to feel his hugs again, his lips on mine and that 1 word. Querdia. That always made my knees wobble, i cant. Jesse's right, but yet i shall never admit it outloud, we cant be together when he dead. But i thought that didnt matter to him, i thought i mattered most. Guess wrong

"Hey"

"Hey Suze". Matt was on Jesse's seat. Ex-seat actually, he moved to the rectory remember Suze. I could tell he wanted to ask about Jesse. He had a look of curiosity on his face and was looking at me like expecting me to say something first. I smiled lazily at him and forced my legs over to my bed. He got up and sat beside me. "Did you have a good day?"

"Yeah i did actually" i smiled gratefully at him.

"Thats good."

I don't know how long i was in his arms. But it felt good. But i could never consider Will to be more than my friend. I just don't have feelimgs for him that way. When Jesse left he was always there, protecting me and helping me with ghosts. Back then when Paul was still into me that much they always picked a fight at school over 's like one of those over protective brothers i never had. Matt i mean.

I must've drifted off to sleep because the last thing i remembered that night was me being tucked into bed by Matt and i felt his lips brush against my forehead "Happy Birthday Suze. Sweet Dreams."

**AN: Omg I'm so so sorry this chapter was short guys but i couldn't think of any other way to end it nor wat else to write in this chapter. I think u may have realised in my writing but i find it hard to describe their thoughts and wat their doing without making it boring. Thx for the viewers who R+R it meant soooo much 2 me. I got so much planned ahead and danger 4 Suze. Cant promise a happy ending. He he he. Read and review plz so i know if its worth continuing. PLUS soz if i take long to update but we just started Term 2 in High school and i got assignments and homework already. **


	4. Chapter 4

"Suze did you find your dress?". Cee Cee asked me after i did my combination to my locker. We were at school, our last day of the year as year 11's. The day has just flown by and now its lunch. Everyone seems to be talking about Tad's party. Just about everybody is invited including Jake and many of his mates since me and Tad were quite close in the past and hes always willing to do me a favour, which meant that i got him to invite Cee and Adam who were known as 'freaks' around here. But yet they're my kind of people. Sort of.

"Yeah i did. But you will look more gorgeous. Adam will flip when he sees you!". I shoved my books in my locker and locked my lock. I stod up facing Cee who was blushing widly. I laughed. Shes had a secret crush on Adam for quite some time and she was shocked when he asked to escort her to the dance.

"Speaking of dates". I gave her those -_Really?_- looks and tilted my head. Cee Cee giggled and we started walking to our usual table.

"Escorts as you put it. Who's taking you?".

"Oh... Um- Paul. Paul's taking me". Her eyes grew wide shocked. She knows all about me being a shifter and just about everything else. Like Jesse, Will and the bad past me and Paul had. She doesnt trust him and his change in personality but i do. Hes proved it to me that he can be different.

"Paul!" She spat his name out in disgust "Paul Slater. Your going with him, friends or...?"

"Oh hell no! Paul and i are just friends, hes changed.". Cee looked at me un convinced. I didnt really believe it at first when Paul said hes changed and he'd rather be my friend then have me as an enemy. I laughed in his face, so un Paul like back then but now i like him a whole lot better. Dont grt me wrong hes not all goody goody, he still hates Jesse and he was on rampage when i burst into tears at his shifter lessons, because he left.

"MmHhmm"

We walked over to our usual table outside the caferteria where Adam was waiting and... Tad?.

"Hey Adam. Tad" Cee sat next to Adam and i sat beside Tad. No im not going out with the millionaire Tad Beaumont but like i said before, we had a past but found out that we didn't have much in common and we're best as friends. "Hi Cee, Hey Suze. Tad's here bout tonight"

At the mention of his name Tad jumped in the conversation and finally drew his eyes away from... Well possesions of mine. Understand?

"Yeah. You coming Suze i didnt get a RSVP" he smirked my way. Even though we're over he still makes my knees weak when he flashes that smile at me. I smiled back at him "It didnt say on the invite. But yeah... I'll be there". Tad let out a sigh of relief letting some stress off his shoulders. He put on his puppy dog face with his upper lip sticking out which he knew i find hard to resist and said "Suze Simon will please do me the biggest favour". This is gonna be great. Must bebig since he had to bring out his puppy dog eyes, his biggest weapon with the girls. Besides his totally Greek God looks of course, to bad we didnt have much in common. I sighed glaring at him death threatening " "

"I need you to sing live at the party" I could just make out what he said since he was talking so fast. Not as fast as me, i still hold the babbling record unfortuanlly according to Will. Wait WHAT! Sing!

"WHAT! You want me to sing at your party. With heaps of people. I was invited not hired for christ sakes!"

Finally Adam jumped in YAY! -Sarcasm-

"Come on Suze your a great singer not to mention rapper, hot, got the moves se-"

I have a feeling that i knew what he was going to say but please no lord, please no. He only has words like that for Cee who i looked gratefully at since she put her hand over his mouth. "Please Suze i beg you. I promised live entertainment and a hot girl. Your the package!" He pleaded.

Literslly he got on his knees and put his hands together shaking them back and fourth "Please Please Please". Never! has Tad Beautmont sunk so low. And for me! Felt good i tell you so i wanted to have some fun. I put on the -im- thinking- look when really i knew the answer. He was clearly losing his popularity on his knees in the middle of school practically kissing at my feet.

"Fine" i huffed. But i dont feel as mad. It should be fun, singing live for a change. "How many people will there be?"

Tad got up praising at me still kissing me on the cheeks continuously making me blush. I hate it when i do that. And i was being giving some glares from other girls.

"Tad... Urgh.. Stop!" I pushed him away and he was blushing furiously. How long was he kissing me? . I coughed looking at him questionally. He gave me a confused look then mouth 'Ohh' when he must've realised i asked a question"

"A-Around 40- 90 people". I choked on the drink i was just sipping. 40- 90 people is he nuts! I aint a professional and i do get stage fright singing in front of others. Ok thats a shocker i know, I've delt with ghosts, life being threaten and near death and old Suze cant handle singing in front of others! Is that what your thinking.

Anyway once i stopped coughing cause i choked on my drink - thank you very much Tad- his mates called him over. Tad i mean. So off he went and since i was still choking i didn't get to protest. Adam and Cee Cee were smiling at me quite happily.

"Suze your gonna be singing! At the party! I cant wait, you know how much i love your songs" she screamed. A few people were staring over at us. Cant back up now.

"Low profile Cee" i whispered to her. Approximately every year 11 will be at Tad's party, some year 12's i dont know, possibly some of Tad's family like cousins and of course his mates including Jake.

Its gonna be a long night. Since I'm gonna be singing i just hope Jesse doesn't show up. I deserve some fun for once.

* * *

Its the night. I was nervously pacing up and down in my bedroom thinking to myself about tonights planned events. Singing in front of over 60 people. I started fiddling with my fingers and sat on my four poster canopy bed. Brad already left with his slut Debbie who i must say had on a beautiful dress. She managed to ace the slut look considering how short it was. It was a pink beaded, sweetheart baby doll dress. Shame she had to wear it. Jake also left to pick up his date. Guess who? Gina. My bestest friend back in Brokylen going out with my step brother. -Shiver-. That leaves me by myself waiting for Paul to come and pick me up. Mum and Andy thankfully werent here on such a night. Such a coinsidence that on short notice they had to go see Andy's cousin who had a heart attack suddenly but is ok. They assured us all that they will be back quickly if they call 2 or 3 weeks quick.

Doc looked ahead of party and is bunking with one of his geeky friends for the night. Smart Kid :). My alarm clock read 6:57.

He should be here soon. As should someone else.

On his cue he dematerialised. Matt, I've learnt, is quite a party bloke and he claimed that he didn't wanna miss this one. At first i didn't want him to come considering he might get depressed because me and Paul are the only ones that can see him at the party. But he was more then happy still.

"You look hot! Suze". I blushed furiously in my dress and got up.

"Thanks Matt. Not looking bad yourself". What! That was stupidest thing i could of said . He's a ghost its not like he could change. Matt snickered and sat on the window seat. I quickly did a run through check in the mirror and added some lipgloss. I smiled at myself. I did look quite nice in my white and silver sweetheart bodic short baby doll dress. My smile faded as another presence materialised in my bedroom. Ok i was ecstatic that Jesse showed up before i went to the party. Im not cruel trying to torture him by showing him what he could have had. And still can if he just opens his eyes. I turned around to face Jesse who was taking in my appearance with wide eyes. "Hello Jesse". He tore his gaze away from what i hope was my legs. Thank God i decided to shave them tonight. And he looked up me. I find it so hard to just jump up into his arms and kiss him passionately forever knowing its just him and me in the world.

"Susannah you look stunning". I smiled back at him and walked over to my window where Paul's car pulled up in my driveway.

"Querida" i ignored Jesse. How dare he call me that after all that happened. Hes moved there fore he can no longer call me _his beloved. _Yes i finally found out the meaning of the word that sent good shivers throughout my body. When singing a duet with the amazingly hot Rikki Martin who is spanish i asked him what it meant. Jesse kept calling me and i felt his warm strong hands rest upon my shoulders and turn me around where i met his eyes.

Matt's POV

Suze indeed looked absolutely hot in her dress showing off her perfect legs. But it was all for him. Paul Slater. I don't trust that guy, he's pure evil and by the way he looks at my best friend i know he wants more. But he cant have her, not while I'm here to protect her. Paul drove his car into the Ackerman's driveway and got out taking his time. Suze was also looking out the window and noticed this. Jesse was continuously calling her name over and over again but she seemed deep in thought and he seemed angry. His anger reflected on belongings of Suze's which started to shake wildly. One of her open nail polish bottles fell off from her dresser and a blue liquid came out onto the carpet. I dematerialised to the other side of the room and put its lid back on. By now Suze was on the verge of tears to what Jesse was saying. How can he deal with the thought that he's making her cry. I would give my life (if i had one) to her over and over again. Shes the only I've been able to talk to in two years but hers is the greatest company i could of hoped for. Using a ghost ability that I've learned to use i made myself invisible to them so they could not see or sense my presence. I know i shouldn't have been listening in to their fight but i will not allow him to hurt her again. Not after all the pain and crying shes been through. Ive watched her at night and heard he helplessly cry in her sleep over Jesse. He has no idea what effect he has on her. Never has Suze been so vulnerable. I do not recall what happened next with them to only that they were fighting. Jesse was clearly angry at Suze for ignoring him but then she just blurtered it all out

"WHY! You cant possibly expect me to even make proper eye contact with you when you walked out on me!"

"You think I wanted to do this? No! But I had to. Please you need to understand." Jesse said his own eyes looking as if tears would swamp them.

She just looked at him. I finally noticed the tears running down her face. I could truly not understand. From what I've heard they were so happy together, two people so perfectly made for eachother. He was dead, yes, but this was obviously making her feel so much worse than dead inside.

"Sure i understand. I understand that I was a mistake!"

He looked at her in pure shocked and leaned in close to her. His eyes looking into hers searching for something "A mistake. Susannah never Never! Could you be a mistake to me"

Suze looked at him confused "You clearly said that to me". Jesse's face was swarming with emotions i couldn't keep up with. Anger, aggression, saddest and what i could only think of was lust or love?.

The door bell sounded throughout the house. Slater sure took his time in walking up onto their porch. Clearly it started Suze since she jumped but Jesse's arms held her down. Jesse broke the silence "I didn't want you to throw away your future for someone dead. I didn't mean it like that. I lo-"

"Suze!" Paul opened the door interrupting what Jesse was about to say. But i know what it was. Clearly it was getting awkward even though they couldn't see me so i dematerialised to the party and was met by one hot set of racks.

**AN: Hey everyone. Thank you to whoever will review or has reviewed my story. I have a lot planned ahead but I'm not sure if i should continue since no one is giving me feedback. Plz do so it would mean SOOOO much to me :).**

**DRESSES- So u know what the dresses look like i have posted the website with the picture on my Bio :) enjoy. Plz R&R**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: MUST READ- Will's name has been changed to Matt :) for the all the people who have already read the other chaps. **

"Paul. Paul Slater is your date!"

Jesse was shocked when my date

*cough*

Escort stepped into my room who happened to be Paul Slater who Jesse deeply hates. Paul who i must say looked really handsome wearing long black pants with a white shirt with the top button undone revealing a peak of abbs. He was not all shocked at all by seeing Jesse back, in fact call me crazy but there was a hint of happiness in his voice.

"De Silva. Nice to see your back". His evil smirk formed on his lips. Jesse turned his face back towards me. The look on his face hurt me. He looked sad but possessions of mine in my room started to shake because of Jesse's anger.

"D-did he force you to do this?" Jesse asked me.

"No" was my simple answer. He looked at Paul once but hesitantetly for a minute. He looked back at me again and dematerialzed after he had said "Be careful Susannah".

**Pauls car# Way to the party**

That thought just kept coming back to me, and in the end I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to leak from my eyes. Horrified, I tried to stop them. I could not cry! Not here. Not in front of Paul. I closed my eyes, wishing the tears would'nt smug my maskcara. Wait this is water proof soz, but the sob that escaped me gave me away anyway.

I knew Paul had noticed. How could he not have? But I didn't dare look at him; I just buried my head in my hands and let the tears fall silently. There was no point in hiding them now.

Then something happened that shocked me. I felt an arm go round my shoulders and before I could even react Paul pulled me close to him and let me sob onto his shoulder. I didn't fight it or anything I just put my arms around him and let him comfort me. My tears dried up and my breathing went normal after a while. I opened my eyes to a surrounding of trees, lush green trees that just kept on going. Paul still had his arm around my shoulder and was driving with one hand on the steering wheel. It was peaceful. I looked up and the shoulder of Paul's shirt was wet due to my tears. "Sorry" i mumbled. I shot up from his shoulder quickly. Paul chuckled at me "you feeling better?". Was i feeling better? What does he- Oh. Jesse's voice played back in my head and the past events of today flooded back.

_A mistake. Susannah never Never! Could you be a mistake to me_

Then why did you say that

_I didn't want you to throw away your future for someone dead. I didn't mean it like that. I lo-_

I must be wacked out if i think he was going to say the L word. Stupid me! In my dreams.

"Yeah im fine Paul. Why wouldnt i be". I shrugged my shoulders and settled back in my seat. The trees where decreasing infront of us as Paul drove the car around a beautiful fountain. Ive been to Tad's before. Just for ghost work. And his family is really rich. Richer than you could imagine! Its only him and his dad though. Sad, i couldnt imagine life without my mother. The car stopped and Paul took his keys out of his car. "Well ones thing for sure. You havent been crying on my shoulder for ages because of Jesse" he said sarcastically.

"It doesnt matter"

"Yes it does matter Suze! Your my friend and i care about you. I wont let De Silva be the result of your problems every time". Paul looked at me annoyed and got out of the car. I followed after him and up the steps to the front where an Asian butler or something was waiting. He shook his head at me. His brown and Blonde curls bouncing off "Lets just forget about it and have a great night!"

I forced a smile at him "I agree" and i do. I cant let thoughts of Jesse ruin this night. Hes been to doing it to me for a year. Not on purpose of course. The butler opened the huge oak for us and loud music blared through my ears. Paul took my hand in his and walked in. Saying there were heaps of people would be underestamating. There were HUNDREDS. Not technically but thats what it seemed like. Paul's hand tugged me over to him and we pushed our way through the crowd of grinding bodies. The main part of the house was better. There is a HUGMONGOUS space in the middle where people were dancing to the music playing from the TV's all around the room with music videos on. Behind that was a huge window. Im not even sure it was a window! It reached all the way to the roof, which is really high. Lights were lighting up a green field that went on for ages outside. Other doors were on the side and some dark corridors that went who knows where. Ide get lost in this house if i lived here.

"Hey dont go off with another man, i wont be able to find him to kick his butt with all these people" Paul said grabbing my waist and pulling me to him and leading me into the kitchen where there seemed to be a lot of.

Of whisky, Champagne and beer, oh and A LOT of food.

"Try this." Said Paul said putting some sort of sushi into my open mouth. It was quite nice and I immediately wanted more! "Stop it Paul, I'm cutting down on carbs." I snapped. He gave me a strange look and got two mojitos out of the sub zero fridges and handed me one. "Are you listening to me? NO CARBS!" I snapped. "Oh cause your gonna have a beer" he said sarcastically rolling his eyes from behind me and leaning his head on my shoulder. Then stroking my throat so I leaned back, that's when he poured the mojito in my mouth. LOVELY THANKS PAUL! But I couldn't spit it out so I swallowed it and turned around to look at Paul then I slapped him not really hard but in a teasing way. He just moaned and started to kiss my neck I gently pushed him away. "Suze…" he moaned. Oh god he was tempting "Stop it Paul! Now lets go back out there" I said grabbed his arm and started leading him to the main floor. I neared an open door connected to the kitchen where i found Sleepy, playing POKER?!

"Jake!" He turned around from the table where all his mates were sitting.

"Hey Suze, glad you could make it".

"Wheres Gina?". I still cannot get over the fact that my step brother and best friend went together. Trust me, it haunts my dreams. well- more like nightmares. Sleepy nodded his head in the direction of the dance floor. "She's with your albino friend".

I just stood there glaring at him as he wasted our good old family money on some stupid game. And they say I'm the irresponsible one!

I felt a small tug on my shoulder so i turned around and came face to face with Tad.

" Suze glad you came!" Tad pulled me into a hug. I rested my head on his shoulder and looked up. Paul was glaring at Tad's back and then looked at me uncertain.

"So. You pumped" he let go and i gave him a confused look. Pumped for what exactly! He looked at me expectantly "Singing?"

Oh right. God STUPID suze. I feel ridiculous, how could i forget. Not to mention Tad is HOT! I know I've said it a couple of times but Wow! So i don't like embarrassing myself in front of guys like him. I blushed, embarrassed. Paul chuckled at me from behind Tad.

"Um What? You still want me to sing?"

He said "yeah" with the - Isn't it obvious- look on his perfect face.

"In front of all these people, are you freakin serious". I didn't really say freakin. If you get my drift.

"Come on Suze, just for a bit, I'm dying here. Theres hardly any one" waving his hand around our surroundings where more people were. Seriously there were possibly thousands if that amount can fit in this house. Probably can. Paul just had to but in. He crossed his arms and stood next to Tad.

"Come on Suze, not scared are ya?"

"What! Me. Scared? In your dreams Slater" At the 'Me' i pointed to myself. But Paul can always see right through my lies. Its like when he looks at you, he's looking right into your soul. Weird? Yes it is. But he has that way on me. As much as i really don't want to sing, i gave in! Sorry to disappoint all you Suze Simon, ghost butt kicking fans out there.

Tad's face lit up in a smile and he grabbed my arm. "Gonna have to steal your date for awhile Slater" and lead me through the bustling crowd. He seemed to be leading me up the stairs onto well... I don't know what its called but its like a balcony upstairs inside where you can see everyone below. Yeah thats where we were. There was one going all the round the room with few people on the other side. I followed Tad to a part of the balcony where it widened out a bit in the size of a circle. A band? Was there. You know, drummer, key board, guitarist and there was 1 girl and boy near a microphone each at the back. They must be back up singers. I feel like I'm putting on a real concert and shit!

"Wait, how long do i have to do this".

Tad looked at me uncertain. Oh great. Hesitantly he looked away into space and said "maybe an hour?". Oh ok ok, if he thinks I'm playing for an hour he must've got hit on the head! I know i was about to punch him on his pretty lil face. Im not overreacting. An hour! Im not professional. He got my drift and held his hands up in the air "No no no, Suze don't worry"

"Don't worry! Don't worry. An hour i cant do that. This party... This party goes for 4 hours!" I turned around to leave. Stuff it! But he grabbed my arm and pulled me to face him. "Suze please, we can figure this out" he looked at me pleadingly.

"Surely there are some other available bands?"

He shook his head. ". No, only you". I hesitated, trust me. I cant do this. I can't sing in front of hundreds of people. Not literally hundred but still. Calm down Suze. Calm down!

And thats when it came to me! A solution

**Paul's POV**

"Gonna have to steal your date for awhile Slater" Beautmont called to me and then he lead Suze away to perform. Asshole! Cant stand that she came with me eh? I guess he's not the only one. De Silva sure cant handle it. I wasn't very surprised when i found him in Suze's room. I knew he'd come back for her. But pretty much i expected him to kick my butt when he saw me with Suze. Or at least try to. Least to say, shes not going back to him. Im positive, and I'm always right. I never lose. And I'm not going to lose this game. Suze will be mine!

I wanna get a good view of Suze when she sings do i headed off to the main floor where many dancing couples were. I started squirming my way through the crowd. This party is the best, i always manage to "Accidentally" slide with a girl. There dresses are super short and tight! I'de like to see Suze in one. When i got to the other side of the room near the outside where it was less crowded i heard someone call my name. I turned around and there was Kelly looking Sexy and sophisticated. But she has no brain so scratch the 'Sophisticated'. Shes what you call a dumb blonde but she is hot and ain't afraid to show it. Not as hot as Suze of course. Kelly was wearing a black Ruched delicately throughout gown that features a sheer illusion sleeve detail accented with crystals. If you don't know what it is, which i sure hell don't know how i knew but it is like a tight black strapless dress and on both sides of the dress is see through material. I can totally imagine Suze in that!

"Hey Paul!" Kelly flipped her hair flirtatiously at me and eyed me slowly up and down. I too did the same. Her dress was really short you can see her butt cheeks out. Not that i mind.

"Hey Kelly" i said to her without much enthusiasm. She is always annoying. Kelly just cant let go or understand that i dumped her. Were over. Capich

"So where is Suuzze?" When saying Suze's name she looked at me bordly. I shrugged my shoulders at her and said "She's supposed to be singing soon".

Kelly kept staring at me. Creepy much! I looked around the room and saw a couple of familiar faces but none interested me until my eyes laid on some one particular. Some one no one else can see!

"Umm, Paul?" Kelly said.

"Yeah" i said still not taking my eyes off the person.

"Don't you want to know who i came with? I hope your not upset?"

Here we go again. That girl is hung up. If it weren't for her looks i would of never gone out with her. To get her off my back quickly. Hopefully. I said "No". Simple as that. She eyed me curiously but since i wasn't paying attention to her, she left.

Thank God! I walked over to the drinks table near the huge window and grabbed myself a beer. My eyes still on him.

And then Suze started singing.

_Does he tell you he loves you when you least expect it?_

_Does he flutter your heart when he kisses your neck?_

_No scientist or biology_

_It's obvious when he's holding me_

_It's only natural that I'm so affected_

_And my heart won't beat again_

_If I can't feel him in my veins_

_No need to question, I already know_

_It's in his DNA_

_D-D-D-DNA_

_It's in his DNA_

_And he just takes my breath away_

_B-b-b-breath away_

_I feel it every day,_

_And that's what makes a man_

_Not hard to understand_

_Perfect in every way_

_I see it in his face_

_Nothing more to say_

_It's in his D-D-D-DNA_

She took our breath away. Not that he has one.

**AN: Please review. Im still hoping. Changing Will's name 2 Matt ok. **

**Who do u think is there?**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Sorry i might not update 4 some time :(. Ive gotten super busy with homework and i got camp soon. Plus im working on my latest story "****An orison of Susannah-451."**

**Based on one of the six stories in the AMAZING movie and novel 'Cloud Atlas' :) if u have time plz read and review it. Much appreciated ;D**

**_JESSE X SUSANNAH ALL THE WAY :p_**


End file.
